104246-pve-to-pvp-realm-transfer
Content ---- ---- I don't know about the op, but a possible reason could be that the only Oceanic server they labelled is a PvE server and I know at least a few people here who wanted to transfer to a PvP server but couldn't due to the restriction. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wow this is a convincing argument... (sarcasm) Care to put any true quantitative or qualitative substance to your metaphors? Sorry to come across as a bit of a "cupcake". But it makes no difference if all I do is BGs, arenas and warplots, never leaving ilium illium. I would find it tiresome to have to level another character to 50 having already leveled 3 when all I want to do is access guilds and circles on PvP servers to start enjoying the game again. | |} ---- ---- ---- Just because you don't like that rationale, it IS the defining reason why such a transfer path is not allowed. In light of your reasoning, fire up a new character on that PvP realm and have at it. Any time spent trying to get this changed (it won't change) could have been spent leveling. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- First of all did you read the thread please start there before making silly comments. Starting another character would put me 2 months behind competition plus I'm not prepared to do it again (spend 30-40 hours leveling a character I have already leveled). Its not that I "don't like" that rationale. It's that I had already dismissed that remark in my opening statement. If you can come up with another reason, that I haven't already dismissed, then I'll be happy to admit it as a valid argument. | |} ---- waaaa? | |} ---- Shall I use less big words for you? | |} ---- ---- So in short, you are pleading they completely change the rules to accomodate you because you chose to play with friends and was ignorant to researching pvp pve first. You essentially know this will negatively affect and make a lot of players unhappy if it were to happen yet you are asking anyways just because of something you regretted doing? think about it... You should just re-roll on the server of your choice, | |} ---- Sigh... I have thought about it to great extent. If you read the rest of the thread you might notice. How will it negatively effect players? I actually came up with some positives. How was I, or anyone supposed to know that PvP would be dead on all but 1 server? And be unable to experience endgame content. I'm sorry you can't understand. | |} ---- ---- ---- And I am sorry that you are apparently still ignorant and now adding to that a new layer of selfishness How does it feel? to have the world revolve around you? Re-roll and quit thinking about only your needs and wants when it clearly affects others P.S. Trust me... I do understand, but I am not going to put my needs and brandish it as priority when it can affect others negatively, Someone who I care about greatly is currently on a pve server, and id love it if they could enjoy pvp server with me. Id even pay for their transfer if I could, but alas its not an option, and its understandable as to why. | |} ---- ---- Lucky you then xD I guess I played a bit too earlier on where Whitevale was littered with small wars lol... back when ppl were all lvl 25-35 and personally.. when I went back there to farm Golden Sun essence... I went and slayed a few lowbie dommies to "protect" the local Exiles lol... | |} ---- ---- Cool thanks for your post. That information is most helpful. I'm sorry for my shortness, I am just getting frustrated because I have invested hours of time into leveling characters that I can't do very much with. I'm sorry for anyone I have offended. | |} ---- You are most welcome glad to help. .....No worries we all get frustrated at times. I do it myself from time to time. I hope You still enjoy the game :)...but I am rerolling on a pvp server now and If I may suggest finding a friend right off and rolling together ( I got lucky to have someone already on the server who is willing to come back and help my squishy tushy).. Good luck Happy Hunting and keep a positive tude it helps. | |} ----